


论约翰·华生如何打了十二天嗝

by Qianzhen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack - Pun Intended, Digital Rectal Message, Don’t copy to another site, Experimental Cures, First Time, For Sciense!, Friends to Lovers, Hiccups, Humor, M/M, Orgasm as a Cure for Hiccups, with pictures!, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianzhen/pseuds/Qianzhen
Summary: 对于约翰来说，饱受无休止的打嗝的折磨，意味着一大堆烦心事的开始。而对于夏洛克——约翰的疯狂天才室友——这可是一个宝贵的研究机会。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 一匙甜糖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Watson's Twelve Days of Hiccups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101015) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



尽管困难重重，贝克街221B第二个圣诞节派对的准备活动依旧在如火如荼地进行着。但是一场小小的打嗝成为了准备工作的小插曲——好吧，事实上，这并不能算是小小的打嗝。这是一场如假包换、来势凶猛、令人难以置信并且叹为观止的打嗝。 

对于约翰——那个饱受打嗝煎熬的人——这是一大堆烦心事的开端。而对于夏洛克——他的疯狂天才室友——这可是一个宝贵的研究机会。 

"在过去的48小时里，你正式从暂时性打嗝升级到了持续性打嗝。"夏洛克宣布道，他对此事的兴致远超约翰所料，"我搜索了大量缓解打嗝的方法，我决定把其中的一些用在你身上。" 

"我拒绝成为你的——嗝——实验对象！" 

"别担心。我相信你会享受第一个方法。根据《新英格兰医学期刊》，吃一勺糖对于95%的打嗝都有缓解作用。"

"你能保证你没有——嗝——在这勺糖里下药？" 

"别疑神疑鬼的了，我曾经只干过一次。来吧。"

"行吧。" 

约翰看着夏洛克小心翼翼地量了标准一茶匙的糖。当夏洛克拿着汤匙伸向约翰的嘴唇时，他自觉地张开了嘴。极度的甜味立刻开始攻击他的味蕾。

"起作用了吗？"夏洛克问。

"可能吧，我还不知道——嗝——呢。"当约翰的话被另一声打嗝给阻断时，他立刻开始抱怨起来，"该死的！" 

"我们先等15分钟，然后再试一次。" 

他们又试了一次，没有效果。于是他们试着把糖的剂量增加到了两茶匙，接着是一大汤匙，依旧没有效果。夏洛克坚持每15分钟重复一次这个试验，直到约翰开始头疼、肚子疼然后是严重的高血糖，他的打嗝还是没有得到丝毫缓解。

"我放弃了。"约翰最终说道，"这个方法——嗝——一点用也没有！我敢肯定我就是那5%不起作用的人。"

"别担心。"夏洛克用一种他自以为的安慰口吻说道，"我还有另外一种方法，我们明天试试。" 

约翰发现这并不能让他宽心多少。


	2. 袋中人头

约翰睡得很不好——鉴于他前一天摄入的糖分和依旧死缠着他的打嗝，这是几乎是一件板上钉钉的事。刚破晓之时，他就睡眼惺忪、跌跌撞撞地走下了楼梯，而夏洛克则已经穿戴整齐，看上去兴致高涨。  
  
"我们又有——嗝——案子了？"约翰问。  
  
"某种程度上来说是的，是关于你持续性打嗝的案子。我把昨天收集到的数据记录在了电子表格里，今天我们将会实施另一种方法。"  
  
"不要再是什么和糖沾上边的东西了！我现在还对糖——嗝——感到恶心。"  
  
"你今天不会摄入任何东西。当然，除了你所坚持的那些单调无聊的一日三餐。今天我们所需要的用于你的治疗的道具是这个——"夏洛克夸张地做了个手势，指向了放在餐桌台上的一个棕色纸袋子  
  
"这个袋子——嗝——是用来干嘛的？"约翰充满怀疑地问道。  
  
"用来盖住头。"  
  
"夏洛克，我发誓，如果你又偷偷从停尸间割了一个人头下来——嗝——我肯定会告诉茉莉！"  
  
"这是用来盖住你的头的。"夏洛克说着翻了个白眼，就好像约翰会认为袋子里装着一个偷来的人头是多么荒唐可笑的事一样。  
  
约翰同样翻了个白眼。众所周知，夏洛克成天把一些人体器官带回公寓里。他试着发出一声愤怒的冷哼，结果他的想法因为另一声打嗝泡了汤。  
  
"所以我只用把它——嗝——套在我的头上就好了？"  
  
"是的。生理学研究证明把纸袋子套在头上的方法的确有效，因为频繁的打嗝会降低动脉血的二氧化碳分压。"  
  
"那么我该戴着它——嗝——戴多久？"  
  
"尽可能的久。"  
  
约翰叹了口气，在椅子旁坐了下来，然后把袋子套在了自己的头上。被打嗝声充斥着的二十分钟过去了，他愤怒地扯下了袋子。  
  
"这根本——嗝——没用！"  
  
"这起作用了。在你头上套着袋子期间，你的打嗝频率从每分钟28次下降到了每分钟24次。这是一个显著的进步，你应当对此感到高兴。"  
  
"我他妈的——嗝——当然高兴！难道你推断不出来吗？我猜是因为这袋子——嗝——遮住了我的脸的缘故，你很难看出我的表情。"约翰重重地走向桌子，抓起一支马克笔，在袋子上画了一个大大的笑脸，"——现在你可以知道——嗝——我有多高兴！"  
  
约翰狠狠地把袋子套回头上，然后倒进了椅子里，愤怒地喘着气。夏洛克大笑起来，约翰也忍不住回以笑声。但是很不幸的是，他的笑声很快被更多的打嗝声给淹没了。  
  
约翰一边套着袋子坐在椅子上，一边打着嗝。他一面昏昏欲睡，一面打着嗝。他一头想着他宁愿去做的所有事情，一头打着嗝。不知过了多久，他终于失去了全部耐心：  
  
"我——嗝——讨厌这样！我现在无聊透顶！我现在肯定——嗝——就像一个傻逼，头上套着一个袋子呆呆地坐在着。"  
  
"事实上，现在的你看起来相当地兴高采烈。你的表情和你的语气严重不符，让我来解决这个问题。"  
  
约翰听到夏洛克先走向桌子，然后再向自己这边走来。他感觉到他头上的袋子旋转了45度，脑袋一侧被施予压力。夏洛克在袋子顶部紧挨着两条对角斜线添了两个圈圈，在中间添了一条横线，再在底端画了一个倒着的"U"。接着袋子再次被旋转了45度，于是袋子的前端赫然印着夏洛克新画上去的一张生气的脸。  
  
"好了。"夏洛克说，语气中带着笑意，"现在你看起来相当吓人。在等着你打嗝有所缓解的这段时间里，我最好做点事情来安慰你。"  
  
一分钟后，夏洛克开始演奏一曲《God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen》，小提琴乐散开在了公寓的空气里。纸袋子之下，约翰感觉到自己微笑了起来，尽管他的打嗝从未停歇。


	3. 一张酸脸

在头上套纸袋子来治疗打嗝的方法起到了一定的效果，约翰的打嗝成功地从每分钟28次下降到了每分钟11次。但是如何解决那每分钟11次的打嗝依旧是个问题。  
  
约翰期望着夏洛克有更好的方法。由于前一天他的头大部分时间都被一个袋子罩着，他祈祷着夏洛克的新方法不会遮挡他的视线。他讨厌他无法看到他那疯狂的室友究竟在捣鼓些什么。  
  
"你捣鼓出来的——嗝——新方法是什么？"约翰问。  
  
夏洛克笑了："今天我们用醋来实验。"  
  
约翰抱怨了起来。  
  
"别抱怨了约翰。你喜欢醋。我甚至曾看见你在炸鱼和薯里加醋，惊悚无比。"  
  
"我才不会在大早上的——嗝——吃炸鱼和薯条！"  
  
"这不是问题。《权宜医学杂志》上的一篇病例报告提到了这个疗法。口服一汤匙醋可以立刻减少打嗝的频率与强度。每隔两小时加量一次，直至打嗝停止。"  
  
"每隔两小时一汤匙醋？这连我的牙齿都能被——嗝——溶解了，更别提我的胃了！"  
  
"别夸大了，约翰。作为医生你应该很清楚每天摄入六汤匙的量是非常安全的，甚至还有利于健康。"  
  
"行吧。如果六汤匙后——嗝——没有成功，我们还是得停止实验。"  
  
"当然。我还准备了六种不同种类的醋，你有决定口服它们的顺序的权利。"  
  
"你可真是考虑周到。"  
  
夏洛克无视了约翰的嘲笑："看看——除了你最爱往薯条里加的麦芽醋，我还采购了纯白醋、苹果醋、意大利黑醋、红酒醋和米醋。你想要先口服哪种？"  
  
"当然是对缓解打嗝——嗝——最有效的那种！"  
  
"如果我们知道哪种最有效，那就没有实验的必要了。我读到的研究报告非常不严谨，居然没有指明醋的种类。"  
  
"那就给我苹果醋。这看上去最‘早餐’了。"  
  
"你真会用词，约翰。一份很‘早餐’的醋，马上就送来。"  
  
夏洛克兴致勃勃地摇着瓶子，将苹果醋倒入汤匙然后将汤匙送向约翰的唇。  
  
约翰非常不情愿地张开了嘴。  
  
"呃——呼！"  
  
夏洛克大笑着启动了秒表。  
  
约翰忙着摇晃脑袋和擦拭眼泪，没有注意到他并没有在——打嗝。当他从火辣辣的醋酸中恢复过来，他皱起的眉头也舒缓了的时候，他谨慎地给了夏洛克一个乐观的微笑。  
  
"我想它起作用了！"  
  
"很好。"  
  
"啊，总算松了口气！早知道我们两天前就得先尝试这个，而不是从糖开始。虽然醋的味道很糟糕，但是好歹我的嗝止住了。"  
  
约翰竖起两根手指向他敬礼。然后他打了个嗝。  
  
"操他妈的！"  
  
夏洛克停止了秒表："三分四十七秒。我们将在几个小时后将其与下一种醋进行比较。"  
  
约翰叹了口气。然后打了个嗝。  
  
两小时后，意大利黑醋也得到了相似的结果。接着是米醋、纯白醋、红酒醋和麦芽醋，没有一种醋能让约翰的打嗝暂停超过五分钟的。  
  
当约翰艰难地吞咽下最后一种醋，他感觉到他的脸凝固成了一张鬼脸。刚才还在不停嘲笑他的脸是一张"酸脸"的夏洛克，现在出乎意料地同情约翰起来了。  
  
"我很抱歉，约翰。我本以为这会起作用的。我保证我明天会想出更好的方法。我今晚能做些什么来补偿你吗？"  
  
"我需要吃点炸鱼和薯条，来除掉我舌头上这醋的余味。"  
  
"穿上你的外套。我会去买。"


	4. 浴室一幕

夏洛克保证了会想出更好的方法来缓解约翰的打嗝，但是这种方法绝对绝对不是约翰能想象得到的，约翰悲伤地想。他站在那里，全身赤裸，浑身发抖，前臂紧紧地按着他那疯狂的室友的喉咙。

"你，究竟，在搞什么？！"约翰恢复了语言能力后，咬着牙问道。

夏洛克发出了窒息的声响，约翰后退一步，放开了他。

"我想试着通过惊吓使你停止打嗝。你曾提到你小时候被《惊魂记》里的浴室那一幕吓到过。所以我觉得这是一种可行的方法。"

"我是一个退伍士兵——受过肉搏战训练——并且有PTSD。你觉得当我洗澡时拿着屠刀冲进来会是个好主意吗？"

夏洛克低头看了看约翰手里的刀："我承认我的计算发生了错误。"

"你以为呢？夏洛克，我差点就杀了你。"

"是的。谢谢你没有那么做。"

"给你。"约翰把刀还给了夏洛克，"把这个放回厨房，这才是它该待着的地方。"

"你说得对，约翰。"他侧身走出浴室，留下约翰冷得打颤，还有他血液里肾上腺素的后劲。

约翰回到热水(幸好还是热的)下冲洗洗发液，发出心满意足的叹息。然后他打嗝了。该死的！他甚至没有意识到刚才夏洛克带给他的惊吓使他暂时停止了打嗝。

随着肾上腺素逐渐退去，恐惧和尴尬就涌上来了，约翰感觉很难受。他恐惧于自己的PTSD可能对夏洛克造成伤害，尴尬于当他赤身裸體紧贴着夏洛克时，自己身体的本能反应。

约翰低头看着他仍然半硬着的勃起——难道夏洛克就没有注意到吗？

当然该死的不可能。

和世界上最具观察力的男人一起生活，而且是一个让能约翰产生一种非柏拉图式感情的男人，这正日益变得危机重重。如果夏洛克真的想通过惊吓治好约翰的打嗝，约翰苦笑着想，他只需要暗示约翰他推理出了约翰隐秘的幻想。

约翰最近甚至都不敢手淫。他害怕夏洛克推理出他在手淫时究竟在想什么。不过现在的情况有点糟糕，他得解决他的欲望。他可不能长时间的面对着夏洛克勃起。

他的阴莖满怀希望地晃动了一下。"噢你不能。"约翰严厉地说。然后他无情地调低了水温。


	5. 圣诞取消！

“我再次为我昨天的行为道歉。我不应该轻信民间流传的方法。请放心，今天的疗法是基于已被证实的科学依据的。”

约翰尽量避免提起昨天那件令人崩溃的事件，于是他保持了沉默。

不需要约翰的回答，夏洛克继续说：“我想你熟悉瓦尔萨尔瓦动作吧?”

“是的。它可以在短时间内有效地增加——嗝——迷走神经的张力，因此心脏病学家有时建议室上性心动过速患者将它作为一种缓解——嗝——心律失常的方法。”

“没错。研究表明，它同样可以有效治疗打嗝。你需要坚持15秒。”

约翰深吸了一口气。他紧闭着嘴，捏着鼻子，收紧横膈膜，尝试着用力呼气。他感受到他的耳压令人满意地发生了变化。没过多久，他的肺开始因压力而疼痛。

“时间到。”夏洛克说着，举起了秒表。

约翰长呼了一口气。“天啊，我希望这有用。”他喘着气说。

“我也希望。鉴于这个方法有潜在的副作用，我不建议重复尝试。”

约翰打了个嗝，然后呻吟起来：“那么这是你的最后法宝了吗?”

“不，我至少还有六个方法。”

“那我们现在再试试——嗝——另一种办法。”

“你应该清楚我们每天只能尝试一种方法，以确定哪一种才是真正有效的治疗方法。如果现在尝试其他方法，我们将无法知道实验结果是由第二种疗法，还是由瓦尔萨尔瓦动作的延迟反应引起的。”

“可我快被——嗝——这些嗝折磨疯了!”

“为了科学，约翰。”夏洛克边说边在笔记本电脑上输入最新数据。“我们可以把剩下的时间用来计划我们的圣诞派对。这应该能转移你的注意力。”

约翰情绪失控了。

“圣诞节不过了！”

“哦，约翰，走开。”

约翰确实走开了。他噔噔噔地上楼进了自己的房间，砰地一声关上门。

不屈不挠的打嗝和性渴望的双重折磨简直不堪忍受！如果圣诞老人能让这些东西都滚蛋就好了......


	6. 舌头打结

当然，圣诞节并没有被取消。12月25日正在迅速逼近，意味着贝克街221B的圣诞派对也即将到来。赫德森太太打算在圣诞节和她的侄女一起去斯卡伯勒度假，所以夏洛克和约翰准备在21日举办他们的庆祝活动。

除了他们深爱的(和长期受苦的)女房东外，他们还邀请了他们仅有的三个共同好友——格雷格、迈克和茉莉。经过一番商讨，他们还同意让令他们头疼的亲人——哈莉和麦考夫参加。不过，夏洛克在圣诞节精神上的让步也就到此为止了。经历了前一年与茉莉的尴尬遭遇后，他制定了一条“不送礼物”的规定。他甚至通过邮件发出了正统并且夸张的夏洛克式邀请，邀请函中要求受邀请者在以下选项中选择一项并且回复：

——我会参加。我保证不带任何礼物。  
——我不参加。我保证不寄任何礼物。

当约翰问夏洛克圣诞礼物的禁令是否同样作用于他们两人时，夏洛克毫不含糊地给了一个肯定的答复。约翰虽然表面上痛斥夏洛克就像个吝啬鬼，但心底却暗暗松了一口气。约翰发现他无法给他的室友，同时也是他最好的朋友，选择一样合适的礼物。无论他送什么礼物，夏洛克肯定看一眼就可以推断出约翰真正想要的究竟是什么……

约翰为他前一天的粗鲁行为感到不自在，因此他决定今天表现出应有的圣诞节精神。他不能让夏洛克怀疑他的坏脾气部分是源于他未解决的性渴望。不，约翰必须假装这一切都是由他不停歇的打嗝引起的。平心而论，这打嗝已经够恼人了。

当然，作为一名医生，约翰已经接受了检查以排除打嗝的潜在医学原因。医生向他保证，它们仅仅是无害的讨厌鬼罢了。他的同事提出了许多对治疗顽固性呃逆有一定疗效的处方药(氟哌啶醇、甲氧氯普胺、巴氯芬、苯妥英、丙戊酸卡马西平、加巴喷丁、阿米替林、金刚烷胺)。约翰全都拒绝了，理由是它们疗效不佳，且都潜在令人不快的副作用。

他选择不尝试药物治疗的真正原因有点复杂。虽然一开始他反对被当做实验品，但他很享受于成为夏洛克关注的焦点。和一个沉迷破案的天才生活在一起，约翰有时会觉得自己是被忽视的。当夏洛克在办案或做实验时，其他一切对他来说都无足轻重。而现在，夏洛克把约翰当做一个待解决的案子来对待。约翰非常愿意成为夏洛克的实验对象，如果这意味着夏洛克的全部注意力都将放在他身上。

然而，当夏洛克宣布今天的方法后，约翰开始重新考虑起那些药物来了。

“不会疼的，约翰。”夏洛克说，误解了约翰惊慌的表情，“我只需握住你的舌头，然后轻而稳定地往外拉。哈佛医学院的一项研究发现，这种方法可以刺激鼻咽部，从而抑制打嗝。”

约翰担心他的嘴会因夏洛克的手指比他的鼻咽部受到更大的刺激。他不得不承认他对夏洛克的手......有一些幻想。他发现自己着迷于被夏洛克修长而又高雅的手指，这些手指要么在琴弦上优雅地拂动，要么就在夏洛克下巴下呈尖顶状纹丝不动。而现在那些手指就在那儿，正准备伸向约翰的嘴巴。

约翰猛地后退一步。他想说点什么，但发现自己突然张口结舌。

“来吧，约翰。”夏洛克劝诱着，“这项研究的结果值得一试。”

约翰盯着夏洛克的手指。他突然很想尝一尝它们的味道。他违背了他的意志，从他的唇间微微探出他的舌头。

然后事情就这样发生了。夏洛克的手指碰到了约翰的舌头；约翰的舌头碰到了夏洛克的手指。它们还粘着从夏洛克刚吃的烤面包上来的黄油，这不利于夏洛克牢牢地抓住约翰的舌头。他的大拇指滑了下来，但这无关紧要，因为约翰的舌头仿佛有了自己的思想。它贪婪地舔着夏洛克的长而光滑的手指。

夏洛克还没来得及抽出手指，约翰的嘴唇——显然和他的舌头已经串通好了——紧紧地咬住了那美味的手指。约翰的嘴紧跟着他身体其他不受控制的部分，开始吮吸夏洛克的手指。约翰的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他听到了远处传来的呻吟。

这回是夏洛克猛地后退了一步。

约翰不顾一切地脱口而出：“是黄油！”——就好像这是他口交他室友手指的全部借口。

“是的。”夏洛克说，眼睛盯着他那已经没有黄油的手指。他眨了几下眼睛，然后宣布，“我相信你可以自己执行这个方案。结果应该是一样的。你待会儿可以和我分享数据。”

说完，他就走进卧室里消失了。门咔哒一声轻轻关上了。

“操。”约翰轻声说道。


End file.
